


Tears, Tears, Tears

by Mischel



Series: My Special Star [9]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Episode: s05e13 The Diamond of the Day, Heartbreaking, Love Confessions, M/M, POV Merlin, Poetry, Season Finale, Season/Series 05, not THAT kind of poetry, real poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 06:53:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12103158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischel/pseuds/Mischel
Summary: PART #16 - A sad Merthur poem from Merlin's POV in the season 5 finale.





	Tears, Tears, Tears

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I was just going through all of my unfinished fanfics and found a poem titled "Teardrops" that was supposed to be about Freya and Merlin. There was a clear note (all **bold** , CAPS LOCK, _italic_ and  underlined) that it was supposed to be a _happy_ poem. So happy that Merlin would cry tears of _happiness_. And because I'd never even started writing it, I decided to turn it into a heartbreaking Merthur poem :D It's from Merlin's POV as he's holding Arthur's dead body in his arms in 5x13. I hope you'll like it! :)

Tears, tears, tears,  
Why has it taken me so many years?  
To even admit that I was in love with you,  
I am in love with you,  
I am in love with you!  
I scream.  
Can't you hear me?

Tears, tears, tears,  
I wish I had sooner swallowed my fears,  
Now it's too late,  
It's too late to see,  
You're gone, too silent, too...  _still  
_ too late for you and me.

Tears, tears, tears,  
Powerless, exhausted, a failure...  
That's how I feel,  
Chest to chest, cheek to cheek,  
Only one heart is beating,  
Only one of us breathes,  
I'm sorry it's me.

Tears, Tears, Tears,  
"I love you," I cry.

Tears, tears, tears,  
Tears that are mine.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)
> 
> (Sorry for grammar mistakes, English isn't my first language.)


End file.
